Blog użytkownika:NigrumNight/Jestem katastrofą. Jestem mordercą.
thumb|HeartBeat (tiaaa... nie wyszło mi xD 1h w plecy)Nie mogłam wytrzymać, a Mela mnie przekonała, dlatego łapcie prolog. 'Prolog. Mów mi HeartBeat' Pomieszczenie było ciemne, dlatego jej kroki były ciche i niepewne. Serce łomotało jej w piersi, jednak starała się opanować. Dłonią wymacała kontakt na ścianie i zapaliła światło. To co zobaczyła na zawsze utkwiło w jej pamięci. - Nie.- wyszeptała, zasłaniając usta drżącą dłonią. Na podłodze leżeli jej rodzice. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie to, że byli martwi. Martwi z poderżniętymi gardłami. W ich otwartych oczach widziała strach. Strach przed ludźmi, którzy ich zabili z zimną krwią. - Dlaczego...- opadła na podłogę i zaniosła się płaczem. Od tamtej chwili jej brązowe oczy nie wyrażały żadnych uczuć. ������ Po dwóch miesiącach odbył się pogrzeb, a tydzień po tym przeprowadziła się do cioci. Cioci, której w życiu nie widziała na oczy. Cóż, miała tylko 13 lat. - Idź wynieść śmieci, smarkulo!- wykrzyknęła jej pijana ciotka. Tak było codziennie od pół roku. Ciotka piła codziennie, nie ograniczała się w tej kwestii. Szatynka warknęła pod nosem ale poszła zrobić to co jej kazała. Był listopadowy wieczór. Było zimno, jakby nie patrzeć zbliżała się zima. Na sobie miała tylko kawowy płaszcz, a jej włosy jak zawsze były ułożone przez wiatr w każdą stronę. Podeszła do dużego kontenera na śmieci i otworzyła klapę. Kontenery były ustawione przed małym laskiem. Kątem oka zobaczyła wysoką postać, jednak kiedy spojrzała w tamtym kierunku, nic nie było. Zmarszczyła brwi ale w myślach przyznała, że mógł być to tylko wybryk jej durnej fantazji. Wrzuciła worek i zamknęła klapę. Poczuła na karku oddech. Odwróciła się gwałtownie ale nikogo nie było. Oprócz białego koła z krzyżykiem na chodniku. Kątem oka znów coś zobaczyła. ������ Potem było coraz z nią gorzej. Zaczęła widzieć dziwne postacie i symbole, mamrotała pod nosem niezrozumiałe słowa w innym języku. Coraz częściej zamiast pięknych szkiców, rysowała koła przekreślone krzyżykiem. Jej ciotka bała się o siebie. Spakowała szatynkę i wywiozła ją do psychiatryka, gdzie miała zamieszkać na kolejne lata. Ale tak się nie stało... W ośrodku była już 4 miesiące. Jej zwidy wciąż nie ustępowały, teraz w głowie słyszała również pisk i głos. Kazał jej zabić. Zabić ich wszystkich. - Zuzanna Fulgur?- psychiatra wszedł do jej pokoju. Pokoju? To było jej jebane, białe pomieszczenie które było więzieniem. Ta biel mocno ją wkurzyła. Jedynie skinęła głową. - Musisz iść ze mną.- potem było tylko ukłucie i ciemność. Zemdlała. ������ Kiedy się obudziła od razu oślepiło ją światło lampy nad jej głową. Po kolejnej próbie, widziała już normalnie. Leżała na szpitalnym łóżku. Jej nogi były przypięte pasami, jednak ręce jeszcze miała wolne. Spojrzała do przodu i zobaczyła odwróconego do niej psychiatrę, który trzymał w dłoni skalpel. Już wiedziała, co mężczyzna chce zrobić... Po jej prawej była szafeczki a na niej kilka igieł, obcęgi, nóż, skalpel i widelec. Sięgnęła po nóż, wiedziała co robić. Zabij. Zabij go, nie oszczędzaj. ZABIJ. Nakazywały głosy. Zawsze miała dobrego cela. Psychiatra odwrócił się w jej stronę. Szybko i mocno rzuciła nożem, który gładko wbił się w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Spojrzał tylko na nią a potem na nóż, i opadł martwy na ziemię. Wyciągnęła z jego bezwładnego ciała nóż i kopniakiem odrzuciła ciało. Jej broń była spora i bardzo ostra. Wyszła na korytarz. Na jej twarzy pojawił się psychopatyczny uśmiech. Był czas na zabawę. ������ W domu cioci była około północy. Na jej ustach wciąż gościł psychopatyczny uśmieszek. Była zadowolona z swojej roboty. Jakby nie patrzeć, wybiła połowę tego jebanego psychiatryka. Weszła przez frontowe drzwi, były otwarte, więc jak z tego nie skorzystać? Ciotka leżała na kanapie, przed włączonym telewizorem. Spała. Lepiej dla dziewczyny, gorzej dla ofiary. W ręce miała strzykawkę z płynem. Wbiła ją w jej szyję, kobieta była teraz nieprzytomna. Zabawę czas zacząć. Kobieta obudziła się godzinę później. W tym czasie szatynka spakowała się i nieco zdemolowała dom. - Kim ty jesteś gówniaro!- krzyknęła, szamotając się na krześle do którego była przywiązana. - Już mnie po tych 4 miesiącach nie poznajesz?- szatynka wyszła z cienia. Na jej twarzy malował się rozbawienie i zadowolenie. - Zuzka!?- zaczęła się mocniej szamotać.- Wypuść mnie!!! - Oj, dopiero zaczynamy zabawę.- uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wzięła z stołka nóż kuchenny i szmatkę. Materiał wepchnęła jej do ust by nie krzyczała. - Może zaboleć.- zaśmiała się na widok jej przerażone miny. UWAGA! SCENA DRASTYCZNA! Ostrze zatopiła w jej oczodole. Powoli i boleśnie wydłubała jej oko. Z wyraźną satysfakcją, przyglądała się swojemu 'dziełu'. Z radością wzięła się za drugie oko. Po tym wyciągnęła z jej ust materiał i złapała za jej język. Szybkim ruchem odcięła go, a ciotka zaczęła dławić się własną krwią. - Cudownie, nieprawdaż?- zapytała brązowooka i rozcięła jej usta, na kształt odwróconego uśmiechu. Potem wyrwała jej włosy, poharatała ręce i przecięła brzuch. Kobieta umierała. Uff, koniec. Nachyliła się w jej stronę i wyszeptała do jej ucha. - Mów mi HeartBeat.- podcięła jej gardło. Zostawiła martwe ciało w piwnicy i poszła do swojego pokoju, z zamiarem przebrania się. Nie wybierała długo. Szybko założyła czarne rajstopy i czarną spódniczkę do 2/3 uda. Jeszcze czarna koszulka z sercem oplecionym cierniem i napisami, na to czarna ramoneska i czarne, sznurowane 'kozaki'. Włosy przeczesała a na oczach zrobiła sobie szare cienie. Jej pazury były już pomalowane na czarno. Miała już wychodzić, ale z szafki zabrała czarną chustę i okulary. Te rzeczy należały do jej ojca. Założyła chustę i nałożyła na nos okulary i wyszła. Z kuchni zabrała trzy białe noże: jeden ogromny, nieco mniejszy i malutki. Szybko chwyciła za plecak i wbiegła do garażu, z którego wzięła siekierę. Złapała za kanister z benzyną i wybiegła, rozlewając płyn od domu do lasu, który był niedaleko. Odpaliła zapałkę,jednak chwilę się wahała. Zrób to. Rzuciła zapałkę. Ogień błyskawicznie pochłonął wszystko. Na ramieniu poczuła dłoń. Spojrzała do góry i zobaczyła postać, która od miesięcy się jej ukazywała. Potem była już tylko ciemność i pisk w głowie. I can't feel your heart beat. *** i jak wam się podoba prolog? :D ''Rozdział 1. Love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed... '' Noc była ciemna, na niebie nie świeciła żadna z gwiazd. Księżyc był schowany za ciemnymi chmurami, tak, że nawet najdrobniejszy promyk światła nigdzie nie docierał. Okno w pokoju było otwarte, zapewne się wietrzyło. Ktoś wybrał bardzo złą noc do wietrzenia. Oj bardzo... - Kim jesteś?- mały chłopczyk wychylił się spod kołdry, patrząc na postać przerażonym ale również zaciekawionym wzrokiem. - Chcę się zaprzyjaźnić...- w głosie postaci był 'smutek'. Szoda, że udawany, wręcz fałszywy. Jego zielone, ciekawskie oczy wpatrywały się intensywnie w mrok. Jednak jedyne co widział to coś srebrnego i błyszczącego. Za chwilę miał się dowiedzieć o co chodzi... - Chcesz być moją przyjaciółką?- zapytał wesoło.- Jak masz na imię? Mimo iż postaci nie było widać, było niemalże pewne, że się uśmiecha. W obłąkany, psychopatyczny sposób... - Zuza, ale mów mi HeartBeat.- wyszeptała cicho. Potem usłyszał tylko szybkie kroki i zobaczył srebrny błysk przed twarzą. A potem tylko cichy krzyk... ������ Blond włosa kobieta wpadła do biura, klnąc pod nosem przekleństwa, skierowane do ekspresu do kawy, który dziś wyjątkowo nie dział. A powinien... - Ugh.- warknęła wściekle, siadając na czarnym, obrotowym krześle. - Co jest, Angel?- jej partner z policji podszedł do niej z kubkiem kawy. - Ekspres nie działa.- warknęła odgarniając z czoła upierdliwy, blond kosmyk. - Masz.- podał jej swój kubek.- Jeszcze nie piłem, ale tobie bardziej się przyda. Skinęła głową na podziękowanie i wzięła kubek, upijając solidnego łyka. Tego było jej trzeba z samego rana, nawet jeśli jego kawa była mało słodka. - Słyszałaś o wczorajszym morderstwie?- niebieskooka jedynie zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. - Co się stało?- zapytała, upijając kolejnego łyka. - Morderstwo. Dwójka dorosłych, jedno dziecko. Oberwali siekierą i trochę zostali poszatkowani nożem.- brunet skrzywił się na wspomnienie tamtego widoku. - Kim był morderca?- zapytała ciekawsko. - Chyba morderczyni. Prawdopodobnie była to niby '' zmarła Zuzanna Fulgur, choć znana teraz jako "HeartBeat".- wzruszył ramionami. - Co o niej wiemy?- właśnie skończyła kawę. - W wieku 13 lat jej rodzice zostali zamordowani. Po tym trafiła pod opiekę ciotki, a ta po pewnym czasie oddała ją do psychiatryka. Podobno źle z nią było. Wybiła połowę psychiatryka i uciekła. Prawdopodobnie zabiła ciotkę i podpaliła dom a potem znikła.- zamyślił się nieco. - Ile powinna mieć teraz lat?- ciekawość blondynka dała o sobie znać. - Według daty urodzenia, powinna za jakieś trzy miesiące skończyć 17 lat.- przyjrzał się uważnie papierom.- Jedyne co zostawia na miejscach zbrodni to złamane serce, namalowane krwią i duży, krwawy napis "I can't feel your Heart Beat". Oraz... - Oraz, co?- Angel wydawała się nieco niecierpliwa. - Czasami również koło przekreślone krzyżykiem. Ale to tylko przy niektórych osobach. Ta sprawa była dla Karoliny dziwna. Przeszłość tej dziewczyny była okropna, jednak czy dlatego powinna zabijać? Czuła, że coś jest nie tak... Że coś gorszego się czai. ������ Brązowooka weszła do drewnianej chatki, opuszczając na progu zakrwawioną siekierę. Odgarnęła z czoła jasno brązowe kosmyki i ziewnęła. Kolejna nieprzespana noc do kompletu. Weszła do małej kuchni i podeszła do jednej z szafek z której wyciągnęła szklankę. Nalała do niej soku i upiła łyka, siadając na blacie. - ''Jak tam misja?- odezwał się głos w jej głowie. - Wszystko dobrze. Misja wykonana, Operatorze*.- uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na wspomnienie morderstwa. - Dobrze. Na razie nie masz nic do roboty. Odpocznij HeartBeat.- po tych słowach był tylko chwilowy pisk. Pisk ustał a dziewczyna odetchnęła. Była Proxy już 4 lata, ale nadal czasami ten pisk ją drażnił. No kogo by nie drażnił? Szatynka westchnęła dosyć głośno odkładając pustą już szklankę. Czasami miała dość tego życia. Ciągłe ukrywanie się, zmienianie wyglądu... Po prostu to ją niekiedy przerastało. Brakowało jej tych starych lat z rodzicami, czucia tego rodzinnego ciepła i miłości. Potrząsnęła głową. Nie. Kochać to niszczyć, a być kochanym to zostać zniszczonym. Ona nie może kochać, a zresztą kto by pokochał morderczynię? Chyba nikt o zdrowych umyśle. A Slenderman? Wysoka postać traktowała ją jak córkę, której nigdy nie miał. Była jego pierwszym Proxy. Osobą wykonującą jego polecenia, jednak nie musiał jej kontrolować. Zresztą jej nie dało się kontrolować, za bardzo ceniła sobie wolność, a mieszanie w jej psychice mogło mieć fatalne skutki. Nie chciała być osobą pozbawioną jakichkolwiek uczuć. Jakąś zwykłą marionetką, którą porusza się za sznurki i kontroluje na każdym kroku. ������ Tymczasem "szef" dziewczyny siedział przy swoim biurku, z założonymi rękami. Myślał. Myślał nad tym jak to wszystko wykombinować, tak, by nikt nie czuł się oszukany. To może być ciężkie... - Operatorze...- do gabinetu weszła postać w białej masce. - O co chodzi, Masky?- mężczyzna podniósł "wzrok" na chłopaka. Bądź co bądź, nie miał twarzy. - Misja wykonana.- powiedział brunet, stojąc na środku pokoju. - Dobrze. Macie czas wolny.- Slenderman kiwnął głową.- Tylko razem z Toby'm niczego znowu nie zniszczcie... - Dobrze, Slendermanie.- kiwnął głową i wyszedł z ciemnego pomieszczenia. Postanowił się przewietrzyć. Oczywiście wyszedł do lasu. Właśnie tam najczęściej przebywał i zabijał ciekawskich ludzi, którzy szli za symbolami i kartkami na drzwach. Ludzie są czasami naprawdę upierdliwi. Wiedzą, że zginą, ale i tak idą. A zwłaszcza natrętne Fangirle. - Megan! Patrz! Czy to nie kartka Slendusia!?- usłyszał krzki. Ofiary. W końcu trzeba się trochę rozerwać, nie? Podchodził powoli tak, by nikt go nie zauważył. Zwykle tak zabijał - z zaskoczenia. Kiedy był wystarczająco blisko zobaczył dwie dziewczyny. Jedna miała czarne włosy i piwne oczy a druga miała rude włosy oraz fiołkowe oczy. Pierwsza wyglądała z stroju jak Jeff the Killer a druga jak Eyeless Jack. Ech, fangirl... Zakradł się jeszcze bliżej, by podsłuchać ich rozmowę. Bo dlaczego nie? - Czy to znaczy, że jak pójdziemy ich śladem to dojdziemy do Rezydencji Slendusia?!- wykrzyknęła rudo włosa Megan. - Wygląda na to, że tak!- pisnęła czarnowłosa i przytuliła przyjaciółkę. Idiotki, czy one na prawdę myślą, że to wystarczy? Żeby dostać się do "rodziny" nie wystarczy pozbierać te głupie kartki i powiedzieć "Chcę dołączyć do waszej rodziny". Nie, to nie tak działa. Ale fangirl tego nie zrozumieją... Wysunął swoje ostre szpony, które wbijał zwykle w ciała ofiar. Teraz miał nieco inny scenariusz, jednak równie krwawy. To fangirl, napewno chcą śmierci z rąk Creepypast, nie? Stanął za nimi, w ich głowach rozbrzmiewał teraz głośny pisk. Złapały się za głowę, a wtedy Slender pochwycił czarno włosą i rozerwał na dwie części. Megan patrzyła na to oniemiała. Po chwili pisnęła głośno i przytuliła Slendera, przez co zrobił się skołowany. - Slendi! Slendi! Czy to oznacza, że teraz będę twoim Proxy?!- piszczała. - Nie.- odezwał się za nią głos. Po tym oberwała w głowę siekierą. Czyste ubrania znów szły do prania, ale trudno. Zabicie fangirl ważniejsze od ich czystości. - Co ty tu robisz, HeartBeat?- zapytał, tym razem już "normalnie", nie w głowie. - Spaceruję.- szatynka wzruszyła ramionami.- I chyba uratowałam cię od natrętnej fangirl.- gdyby nie to, że na twarzy ma chustę dałoby się zobaczyć szeroki uśmiech. - Tak. Idź już dziecko.- położył jej dłoń na ramirniu. I zniknął. ---- * Operator - w Marble Hornets tak nazywany jest Slenderman Ołkej 1 rozdział opowiadania już za nami :D przy okazji znalazłam fajną piosenkę, którą może wykorzystam w tym opku C: Jeffre Star - I'm in love (with a killer). I mi się cholernie spodobała.... 'Rozdział 2. I do not want to be Controlled Spojrzała ukradkiem na zerkającego na nią cały czas mężczyznę. Jego zachowanie cholernie ją irytowało, a stalowe oczy denerwowały. Dupek. Warknęła pod nosem upijając łyka malinowej herbaty. Jeszcze chwila a chyba wydłubie mu oczy, choć chyba wolałaby od razu potraktować go swoim buzdyganem. Pech tylko, że został w jej domu. - Co taka śliczna panienka robi sama w kawiarni?- wzdrygnęła się. Spojrzała w górę. Przyglądała się jej para stalowych oczu a usta wygięte były nieco w tajemniczym uśmiechu. ''Debil. No po prostu debil! pomyślała, patrząc w jego oczy. Była wyraźnie rozgniewana. - Siedzi i popija herbatę.- warknęła odkładając filiżankę.- A ciebie nie powinno to interesować. - Po co te nerwy?- rudo brązowe kosmyki zawirowały, gdy usiadł obok czarno włosej. - Spadaj.- wywarczała i wstała. Odeszła. Ten idiota za bardzo wyprowadził ją z równowagi a przecież nie zabije go na oczach ludzi. Nie, dowie się gdzie mieszka i załatwi go. Buzdygan dziś nie będzie się kurzył. ������ Szatynka spojrzała na drzwi swojego pokoju. Była nadal zmęczona po swojej wczorajszej misji, ale najpierw zanim znowu się położy, trzeba sprawdzić kto oprócz niej jest w domku. Złapała za siekierę, którą zawsze miała przy łóżku gdy spała. Na schodach usłyszała kroki, mocniej złapała za siekierę, zachowując ciszę. Drzwi powoli się otworzyły a jej oczom ukazała się wysoka postać w czarnym garniturze. Odetchnęła z ulgą odkładając jej broń. - Nastraszyłeś mnie.- mruknęła, siadając po turecku na łóżku. - Wybacz.- jak zwykle twarz Slendermana nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. - Nic się nie stało.- machnęła ręką.- O co chodzi? - Za miesiąc ię stąd wyprowadzasz.- na jej twarzy malował się czysty szok. - C-co?- wydukała. - Przeniesiesz się gdzieś indziej, jednak na razie nie mogę ci powiedzieć gdzie.- podszedł do drzwi. - Dobrze.- powiedziała tylko zanim wyszedł. Weatchnęła i usiadła znowu na łóżku, po czym opadła na szarą pościel. Wtuliła twarz w poduszkę i zasnęła. ������ Tymczasem pewna blondynka siedziała w biurze czytając akta. Od kąd dowiedziała się o tożsamości HB, wciąż szukała nowych informacji. Bez żadnych efektów. - Co tam robisz, Karo?- brunet zawisnął nad jej głową. - Mówiłam, byś tak na mnie nie mówił.- syknęła, spoglądając na niego ukradkiem.- Przeszukuje akta. - Męczy cię sprawa z HeartBeat, nie?- oparł się obok niej o blat biurka. - Tiaaa...- przejżała kolejny papier. Zero informacji. - Znalazłaś coś?- zagadnął, przyglądając się blondynce zaciekawionym wzrokiem. - Tylko to, że jej brat 5 miesięcy przed śmiercią rodziców zginął w wypadku samochodowym z dziewczyną. A tak to nic.- westchnęła, biorąc do ręki kolejny plik kartek. Jak ona nie lubiła papierkowej roboty. - Nah, a ja coś znalazłem.- wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Co takiego?- poderwała się, przez co omal nie wywaliła kubka z gorącą kawą. - Popatrz.- podał jej pod nosem teczkę.- Osoby u których były koła z krzyżykami, były najczęściej mordercami, gwałcicielami i handlarzami narkotyków. Po nadto ściga jakiś gang. - Gang?- przyjżała się mu uważnie.- Czyżby zemsta? - Na to wygląda.- westchnął. ������ Brązowooka obudziła się w lepszym nastroju. Z uśmiechem na malinowych ustach, zbiegła na dół. Chciała się nieco przewietrzyć. W porę przystanęła. No tak! Przecież nie dość, że jest we krwi to jest cała rozczochrana. Strzeliła facepalm'a. Westchnęła i wróciła do pokoju. Szybko przebrała się w jasne jeansy i czarną koszulkę. Na to nażuciła rozpinaną bluzę z kapturem i wyszła. - Wreszcie pogoda dopisuje.- mruknęła, uśmiechając się radośnie i szeroko. Czuła, że już nic nie zepsuje jej dnia. Natura optymisty się odezwała. Wyszła z lasu do parku. Na nosie miała na wszelki wypadek okulary przeciwsłoneczne a włosy spięte były w wysokiego kucyka. Wolała by nikt nie rozpoznał w niej tą morderczynię o której ostatnio często się słyszy. W parku było ni to mało ni to dużo ludzi. Było ich dosyć dosyć, po prostu. Dzieci biegały z latawcami a dorośli chodzili za nimi lub stali i ze sobą rozmawiali. Szatynka uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Brakowało jej tego normalnego życia. Kto wie? Może kiedyś się jej uda? Choć z drugiej strony, fajnie jestbyć singlem... - Alan! Uważaj!- usłyszała krzyk a potem upadła. Ktoś na nią wpadł. Kiedy otworzyła oczy zobaczyła około 9-cio letniego chłopca z czarnymi włosami i szaro-niebieskimi oczami. - Przepraszam.- wydukał i pomógł jej nirco wstać. - Nic się nie stało.- podniosła z ziemi granatowy latawiec.- Ale następnym razem uważaj. Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się i odbiegł do prawdopodobnie swojej siostry. ������ Blondynka stała przed dużą tablicą, łącząc wszystkie fakty ze sobą. Stukała się w głowę czarnym markerem, próbując zrozumieć to co napisała. A było tego niewiele. Zaledwie kilka informacji z czego niektóre bezużyteczne, jak np. rozmiar buta. - Masz coś?- zapytała partnera, upijając łyka kawy. - Nah, nic.- westchnął, podpierając brodę na łokciu. - Super.- mruknęła biorąc kolejnego łyka. - Coś czuję, że tak łatwo jej nie złapiemy.- zaśmiał się, jakby było w tym coś śmiesznego. - Zabawne. Naprawdę.- przewróciła oczami i oparła dłonie na biodrach. - Pff...- przewrócił oczami i powrócił do wpatrywania się w monitor laptopa. - Podsumowując: wiemy jak ma na imię i nazwisko, mamy jej numer buta, wiemy czym zabija, znamy jej przeszłość i prawdopodobny cel.- wymieniła.- To wszystko? - Owszem.- nawet na nią nie spojrzał. - Dzięki wielkie.- westchnęła siadając na obrotowym krześle. - Ej, chyba coś mam.- spojrzała na niego.- Nie tylko ona zostawia te koła. - Co?- podeszła do niego. - Patrz.- wskazał na zdjęcie.- To nie jej miejsce zbrodni, nie ma krwawego napisu i serca. Czyli... - Czyli z kimś pracuje?- blondynka uniosła brew. - Albo raczej pracuje z tym kimś dla kogoś.- wzruszył ramionami, klikając na następne zdjęcie.- A tu jest inny podpis. - TT?- niebieskooka walnęła się w czoło.- To się robi coraz dziwniejsze... - A żebyś wiedziała, Angel.- westchnął brunet. ������ Śledziła chłopaka aż do jakiegoś domu, w którym najprawdopodobnie mieszkał. Na samą myśl o morderstwie, wręcz skakała z radości. Należy się dupkowi. - Trzeba poczekać do wieczora.- mruknęła do siebie, siedząc na drzwie, tak, by nikt jej nie zauważył. Buzdygan się dziś pobawi zresztą ona też. Było dopiero po południu, koło godziny 16, a ona powinna przystąpić do morderstwa gdy będzie ciemno, czyli gdzieś około 23. Jeszcze sporo czasu przed nią. Może naostrzy miecz? Tak, to bardzo dobry pomysł. Przy okazji troche podostrzy scyzoryk i go wyczyści, bo od ostatniego zabójstwa go nie myła... A przydałoby się. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadanie